


Arms Wide Open

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rope Bondage, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: With their futures currently uncertain, Dean just wanted to do something that would give them something to fight for. Something to want to fight for.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 36





	Arms Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fill and Breed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095037) by [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover). 



He can’t move his arms.

That’s the first thing Sam’s aware of when he first wakes up. The second one being that he already knows who did it.

And he has a feeling he’s about to find out why.

“Dean?”

“Morning, Sammy.” Comes the voice, and when Sam turns, he can’t help but be aroused by his brother’s naked body. Followed by frustration when he can’t reach out to touch.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, Sammy.” Dean says, as he moves closer. “Started back when I first moved in here. Couldn’t shake it off for the life of me.”

“O-oh yeah?” Sam asks cautiously, trying to move his arms again, not really expecting there to be any give.

“Yeah. I really wanted to do something special just for you, sweetheart.”

“Dean, you-”

“Yes I do.” The firm tone in Dean’s voice leaves no room for argument. “I do, Sammy. Because here’s the truth. I’ve officially outlived my time in hell. But because of what I did, you never will.”

“Dean-”

“Shush. So I asked myself, how exactly does one go about making up for that?”

Now Dean’s on the bed, inching closer, taking in the view of his little brother’s wrists tied tightly to the headboard.

“And I came up with nada. Cause we both know nothing can ever make up for that. Even if it led us to being together.”

Now Dean’s on top of him, mouths an inch apart. Then that inch is gone, and Dean’s kissing him with a passion that’s almost a step up from how they usually kiss.

“You still with me, Sammy?” comes from somewhere above him, and only now does Sam realize Dean managed to make him zone out, just from that one kiss.

Sam nods, as Dean moves further down Sam’s body, assuring him, “Don’t you worry, Sammy. I have a feeling you’re really going to like this.”

Dean places one hand on both sides of Sam’s face as he slides in, and in a second, Sam understands.

“I know we’re both safe. I know I was always sleeping around, but I made sure I was clean. Cause the last thing I want is to have your first time without condoms to be unsafe.”

With that, Dean starts thrusting oh so slowly, never taking his eyes off of Sam, watching for any signs of discomfort.

Not that there’d be any. Sam loves this as much as Dean does, and can’t help but be touched that Dean cared enough to stop sleeping around, just so their first time unprotected would be safe.

But the more Dean thrusts, the more different it feels. And it takes Sam a moment to realize it’s not just because they’re not protected.

“Dean what-”

“Sh.” Dean quietly whispers, covering Sam’s mouth with his own again, harder this time.

The feeling doesn’t go away. If anything it gets stronger, and for the first time, Sam’s not so sure he likes this.

Dean sees this, and reaches out a hand to pet Sam, stroking his hair. “Hey. I’m your big brother. You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

Sam nods, but right now, he’s not so sure, that weird, not-normal feeling getting stronger.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Don’t try to fight it. I’m right here.”

Sam knows this already, and despite the sudden urge to tell Dean to stop, he knows Dean wouldn’t lie to him.

So he takes a deep breath, looks up at Dean with all the love in his heart, and lets himself go.

Dean smiles, and continues his thrusting.

He’d been so worried he wouldn’t be able to pull this off, but he’s really wanted this to be special for Sam. And with their futures currently uncertain, Dean just wanted to do something that would give them something to fight for. Something to _want_ to fight for. He only hopes the pre sex ritual he did did what it was supposed to.

In seconds, the feeling’s become so strong, Sam just knows once they fall off that edge, there’s no coming back. After this, nothing will ever be the same again.

And then they’re gone.

Whatever cliff Sam felt like he was standing on, now he feels like the ground underneath him has shifted, giving right out from under him, and he’s falling, falling, and he can’t see the bottom.

Until he feels a hand grab his, and when he looks, there’s Dean, just like he promised he would be.

Sam looks around the room again, and this time, his wrists are untied. He instinctively reaches out to test their circulation, but Dean stops him, grabbing one so he can kiss the back of the hand, with the biggest smile on his face, one Sam’s almost positive he’s never seen on his big brother before.

“I think it worked.”

Now that Sam’s finally come back down to Earth, now he can finally process what just happened.

“Dean that was so...” Sam trails off, not even sure he can find a word to describe how he feels.

“What’s that? I actually managed to leave Genius Boy speechless? I knew it would be good, but damn.” Dean chuckles, kissing the back of his hand again. “How do you feel?”

Now that Dean’s outright asking him, Sam can’t help but be confused. “Dean, I just-”

“No, how do you _feel_?”

That just leaves Sam even more confused, because he thought his speechlessness was self explanatory.

But then he feels it. In his lower abdomen, there’s something, like that feeling he had before Dean had come inside him, the one he wasn’t so sure he liked. Now it’s back, and it’s inside him.

And it’s not going away. If anything, it’s like it’s nestled in there, making itself comfortable inside Sam’s body, and a warmth suddenly spreads through Sam’s body, one so amazing, so good, Sam can’t help but reach out to place a hand on his belly.

Sam looks at his brother again, and when he sees Dean’s smile somehow get even bigger, then looks at his belly again, Sam doesn’t have to think. He _knows._

Dean doesn’t say anything for a second, not really needing to, watching Sam’s eyes light up in wonder as he starts rubbing his belly.

He reaches out to kiss Sam’s belly, then grabs the hand resting there, linking them together, as he leans in closely to whisper, with all the love he has for this wonderful man.

“Happy Birthday, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!


End file.
